onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Luffy300
Bienvenue ! ---- Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Morts de Shanks. *Tu as des réclamations ou des suggestions ? N'hésite pas à nous en faire part ici ! *Tu souhaites parler à un Administrateur dans les plus brefs délais ? Consulte la liste des Administrateurs ! Si tu veux que ton séjour à bord de la se passe bien, je te conseille de lire notre Règlement et de l'appliquer ! Tu peux aussi discuter et débattre avec les autres contributeurs sur le Forum ou sur le Tchat ! Au plaisir de te voir modifier, l'Équipe d'Administration. Conseils Merci du compliment. :D Je te donne des exemples : Déjà, toujours mode source pour ce qui va suivre, si tu ne sais pas ce que c'est il faut cliquer sur le petit onglet source à gauche de visuel en haut a droite de la fenêtre de modifications. Attention ! Tous les exemples sont impérativement entre Réduire la taille Quand tu importes une image tu as 2 choix : réduite ou réelle En taille réduite, (en mode source) ça affiche Fichier:exemple.png|thumb entre pour la rétrécie, suffit de rajouter après |thumb, |120px ou 150 comme tu veux, plus tu montes plus l'image sera grande. Quand tu importes en taille réelle le thumb n'est plus nécessaire, il n'est nécessaire que si tu veux mettre un commentaire en dessous de l'image. Pour mettre un commentaire Toujours entre si tu veux commenter l'image tu mets : Fichier:exemple.png|thumb|Luffy utilise le red hawk Tu peux toujours modifier la taille si tu le souhaites, ça donnera : Fichier:exemple.png|thumb|120px|Luffy utilise le red hawk Position Tu peux aussi choisir de coller l'image à droite, à gauche ou au centre, pour cela suffit de rajouter |center, |right ou |left. Bon, à la fin ça commence a faire du bordel :D : Fichier:exemple.png|thumb|120px|right|Luffy utilise le red hawk Voila, :) bon j'espère avoir été clair x) c'est assez tordu à expliquer je trouve, x) du coup j'ai débordé un peu sur le sujet mais ce n'est jamais perdu :p janvier 25, 2014 à 17:27 (UTC) Catégories L'ajout de catégories est interdit ! Je te préviens avant de te faire bannir par un Admin ! Ps : Je suis un Rollback donc je révoque tes ajouts car c'est mon devoir. MossLuffy (discussion) février 7, 2014 à 15:29 (UTC) Alors là je saurais pas dire ^^ Je sais que seuls les Administrateurs ont le droit d'ajouter des catégories depuis quelques temps... Enfin je penses que c'est parce que, avant il y avait trop de catégories inutiles et que tout le monde mettait de la mer**. Bonne Modifs XD MossLuffy (discussion) février 7, 2014 à 15:37 (UTC) Avertissement I Bonjour à toi, L'ajout de catégorie sur toutes les pages est interdit à tous contributeurs en dessous du rang Administrateur. Comme l'a dit Moss, cette règle est entrée en vigueur depuis Août/Septembre dernier afin d'éviter l'ajout de catégories inutiles ou encore l'ajout de mauvaises catégories sur les pages. Cela n'empêche pas que certains ajouts soient bons, mais avant d'ajouter des catégories, il est toujours préférable de demander l'autorisation à un Administrateur. J'espère donc que tu y feras attention à partir de maintenant. Merci d'avance, 20px Disc[[user:Portgas D. Dohv|''' Portgas D. Dohv']] 20px février 7, 2014 à 15:45 (UTC) Rappel : Images ! Bonjour Luffy. Je te rappele que lorsque tu importe une image, il faut lui donner un '''nom clair, court et qui décrit brièvement l'image'. De plus,' il faut que tu places tes images sur des pages,' ça ne sert à rien de les importer pour qu'elles deviennes orphelines. Voila, si tu a une qestion, n'hésite pas à me la poser. Chapitre 775 Salut ! Oui, j'ai remarqué pas mal de maladresses, mais tu as participé et c'est ce qui compte. Même si tu es encore jeune, il ne faut pas te décourager, continue d'apprendre ! Si tu fais quelques erreurs je serai là pour corriger ! ^^ Merci ◄ http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit910112276Sans_tite_1.jpg ► février 5, 2015 à 21:47 (UTC) ---- Salut Luffy ! Alors pour mettre une image sur un article, il faut d'abbord l'importer sur le Wikia. Pour cela il faut aller en haut à droit de la fenètre : tu devrais voir "Participer" qui est juste à côté de "Partager". Il faut donc cliquer sur "Participer" puis sur "Ajouter une image". Ensuite tu es redirigé vers une page ou tu dois "Choisir ton fichier". En cliquant dessus, une fenètre s'ouvre et là tu peux aller chercher ton image sur ton PC (N'oublie pas de lui donner un nom qui correspond à l'image, par exemple pour une image où Francky pleurt, il faut appeler ton image "Franky pleurt". Essaie également de mettre ton image au format PNG). Quand tu as trouvé ton image, clique sur "Ouvrir" puis en bas de la page sur "Importer le fichier". Maintenant ton image est sur le Wikia, il ne te restes plus qu'à l'insérer sur l'article que tu veux. Pour cela tu dois copier le nom du fichier dans ce code thumb|300px|left. Il faudra mettre ce code dans l'article où tu veux mettre ton image. Par exemple, si l'image que tu as importé s'apelle "Francky qui pleurt.png", il faudra mettre ce code thumb|300px|left dans le "mode source" de l'article. C'est assez complqué au début mais j'ai vite compris. Si tu n'as pas bien compris voici un tuoriel : Insérer une image (ne regarde que la partie qui s'apelle "Modification en mode source"). Voila j'espère que je t'aurai un peu aidé ! ^^◄ http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit910112276Sans_tite_1.jpg ► février 7, 2015 à 15:08 (UTC) Ouai, j'ai vu que tu as ajouté une image dans la gallerie de Chimney. Tu as à peu près compris, mais si ça ne marche pas, sonne-moi ^^. Par contre c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de te dire de n'importer que des images officielles de One Piece, comme des images du manga papier ou des épisodes. Il ne faut pas importer des fanart ou des dessins fait par des inconnus. J'espère que tu comprendra ! =D Bye ! ◄ http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit910112276Sans_tite_1.jpg ► février 7, 2015 à 15:08 (UTC) Images Bonjour Luffy, je voudrais te rappeler que l'ajout d'images HS (hors-sujet) sur le wiki ou FanArt ou peu importe quelle sorte d'image n'étant pas Officiel n'est pas accepté sur le wiki. L'image que tu viens d'Ajouter sera probablement supprimée. Si je peux t'être utile à quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas. février 7, 2015 à 15:03 (UTC) *Bah, par exemple, si l'image a une signature en bas, de celui qui l'a faite ou que l'image ressemble à un déssin de quelqu'un, normalement, c'est plutôt simple. Si vraiment tu n'est pas certain, demande moi. février 7, 2015 à 17:03 (UTC) *Parfait, p-s, n'oublis pas de signer. février 7, 2015 à 17:17 (UTC) Bonjour Luffy300 ! Pourrais tu faire tes modifications en une seule fois sur les pages s'il te plait ? Merci février 11, 2015 à 17:39 (UTC) Demande de signature Salut, je me permet de te laisser un message par rapport au message que tu as laissé à Gol D.Manuel. Comme je sais qu'il ne répondra pas vu qu'il a quitté le wiki, il ne pourra donc pas t'aider pour te faire une signature :/ Je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider non plus vu que les signatures ce n'est pas mon domaine mais il y a un topic sur le forum où tu peux faire une requête pour avoir une signature. Voici le topic en question -> Fil:173599 Normalement, les gens te feront une signature avec plaisir si tu fais la demande ^^ Voilà voilà~ ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ février 19, 2015 à 11:19 (UTC) Re : Signature Yo Luffy ! Alors désolée, j'aimerai bien t'aider, mais je suis carrément une tâche moi là dedans x) mais y'a un tuto à ce propos il me semble, Seo te l'a montré ou pas ? sinon demande à Jajar, Croco, Chin, Shanks etc... Y'en a des vraiment doués dans ce domaine ;) Au plaisir de pouvoir te renseigner, et si possible de te rendre service la prochaine fois x) Re : De rien, avec grand plaisir ;) Bonne chance ^^ Liens Bonjour Luffy. Lorsque tu ajoutes des liens sur une page, il n'est pas utile d'en ajouter 4 liens pour la même page dans la même section. Exemple, Si chopper apparait 3 fois dans une section, tu peux mettre un lien sur le premier chopper. Cependant, chaque sections doivent avoir 1 lien maximum pour une page et pas plus. Merci d'en tenir compte. février 22, 2015 à 22:30 (UTC) Badges Coucou Luffy, désolée de te répondre que maintenant mais j'étais occupée ^^ Alors pour ce badge (si j'ai bien compris celui dont tu me parles), tu l'obtiens quand tu fais des modifications sur une pages personnages... cependant j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont été désactivés donc on ne peut plus les obtenir. Par contre, fais attention de ne pas trop modifier dans le but d'obtenir le plus de badges possibles, c'est très mal vu ^^ A plus ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ février 24, 2015 à 16:58 (UTC) Signature Oui je l'ai vu ^^ Elle est très jolie, Chin a fait du bon boulot comme d'hab~ ;) ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ février 25, 2015 à 12:10 (UTC) Image Merci ^^ et de rien Pour les images tu veux trouver quoi comme image ? A ok ba dis moi quelles images tu veux parce que c'est vrai que des fois c'est chiant à trouver^^. C'est mieux de mettre du PNG mais s'il n'y en a pas mets du JPG Avertissement Bonjour, Merci d'éviter de rajouter des partout lorsque tu fais une modifications et de laisser les titres de sections comme ils sont. Sinon lorsque l'on modifie en mode Source après toi c'est un gros bordel tout moche surtout que ton span n'est pas très utile. «★» [[User:WolfIce|''WolfIce]] mars 6, 2015 à 17:38 (UTC) Non je fais juste mon boulot ça fait plusieurs fois que tu rajoutes ce genre de partout et ça rend le mode source illisible pour le suivant. Désolé mais je remplie juste mon rôle, entre nous deux celui qui devrait se "calmer" c'est plutôt toi car je t'ai juste averti pour la première fois donc au lieu de monter sur tes grands chevaux, contente toi de prendre en compte ce qu'on te dit. mars 7, 2015 à 11:04 (UTC) C'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu fasses un effort pour qui y en est moins ^^ mars 8, 2015 à 12:49 (UTC) Re salut ^^ excuse moi de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt j'étais en voyage avec le lycée :p Du coup oui ce serait avec plaisir d'être ton frere vu que je fais déja partis d'au moins 3 familles je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non pour la tienne ce serait avec plaisir :D Merci de m'avoir proposé ^^ mars 14, 2015 à 19:00 (UTC) ah oui sa me dérange pas j'adore nini quand a chin c'est déja mon grand-père et je l'adore aussi donc sa me dérange pas du tout :p mars 14, 2015 à 19:11 (UTC) salut Luffy-kun! bien sur que je veut être dans ta famille de wikia! ca me ferait trop plaisire! et t'es serieux? tu veux bien être mon frere? ben jsuis trop daccord alor! merci d'avoir demander, a plus frangin :) http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Ninidemone/sig mars 14, 2015 à 19:40 (UTC) Famille Ok si tu veux^^ de rien frerot ! et au fait : ON A UN PÈRE x) zoro est d'accord pour etre mon père a toi et moi trop cool * * ps : tu la voit ma signature? moi ca fait juste un put*** de lien T-T Ninidemone mars 15, 2015 à 10:56 (UTC) re Salut ^^ Je ne pense pas que seo voudra faire partis de la famille mais tu peux toujours essayer :p Je te laisse choisir j'aime tout le monde ici et comme c'est ta famille c'est toi qui décide :D PS : merci sa me fait plaisir pour ma signature ^^ mars 15, 2015 à 11:18 (UTC) Remerciement Voilà Luffy300 je te remercie pour m'avoir fêté un joyeux anniversaire :D ! http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit97265381raydjahs2.jpg [[Discussion utilisateur:Raydjahs|Raydjahs, contributeur d'OPE]] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit97265381raydjahs2.jpg Salut. Bah en fait ça sert à quoi ? ^^" mars 16, 2015 à 17:22 (UTC) La famille Bien sûr que je veux ! Ne te fais pas de soucis pour rien ! =D ◄ http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit910112276Sans_tite_1.jpg ► mars 18, 2015 à 08:26 (UTC) Re salut fréro ^^ Oui merci de t'en soucier c'était super et j'ai trouvé du premier coup ^^ ahah tu m'as tuer quand j'ai trouvé ton message tes un super frere :p Merci ^^ mars 25, 2015 à 19:08 (UTC) Ta frangine :p Yolo frangin ouais ca faisait longtemps ^^ moi ca va et toi ? sinon oui j'estime que j'ai asser de personnes dans mon équipage pour l'instant mais je compt en faire de nouveaux (d'équipages) et tu sera dedans bien sur ;) sur ce, a bientot ta frangine :D Ninidemone mars 31, 2015 à 15:33 (UTC) Réponse Yo Luffy ! Ahah du moment que c'est pas une team ou quoi, que c'est pas compliqué et que c'est pas une sorte de bordel à la con (oui je me comprend, tkt pas pour ma santé mentale c:), ça me dérange absolument pas ;) Donc va pour la grande soeur, mais t'attend pas à ce que j'intègre une sorte de team sur un wiki ou autre chose dans le genre (parce que je veux pas faire partie de team ou équipage, mais bon si ça reste "famille" comme tu dis, no problem ;) ) Bisous <3 Team Non t'inquiète ça me soul pas XD et tu veux créer une team c'est à dire faire une annonce comme quoi tu recrutes pour une team ? Si c'est ça tu vas sur le forum (dans la section sous forum team) et tu crées un topic en détaillant ta team. Pour les modèles et autres choses qui s'en suit si tu sais le faire ok sinon tu pourras me demander si tu veux Bonjour Luffy300, dis comment on fait la mise en page de "Lackey" ? 194.199.224.107 avril 3, 2015 à 07:27 (UTC) Ok t'inquiète pour la page ouais tu me diras les informations à mettre dedans... et je la créerai sur le forum^^ Ok^^ Salut ^^ À la base, c'était une fanfic créé par moi même où je racontais l'histoire de 4 jeunes enfants qui ont tout perdu après que des pirates aient massacrés leur île, tout cela, en mélangeant différents mangas (Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Dragon Ball...). Mais n'ayant plus d'idées, j'ai décidé d'arrêter ^^ 'MossLuffy' avril 5, 2015 à 20:58 (UTC) Ok d'acc tkt^^ Topic Team Yo ! 'Voici le topic de ta team. Si tu veux arranger des choses ou autre dis le moi. A toi de faire la propagande de ta team sur le tchat en leur mettant le lien et en leur proposant d'y entrer.. Bref tu sais comment faire je pense XD. Demande moi aussi si tu veux faire un modèle particulier pour la team ou autr^^ je voulais dire que tu pourrais mettre des images et faire en sorte qu on puisse trouver cette page sur google. Tu saisis ?194.199.224.107 avril 7, 2015 à 08:02 (UTC) Ouais c est ok merci194.199.224.107 avril 7, 2015 à 14:09 (UTC) Hélas oui :/ Tu comprendras en lisant les derniers chapitres, c'est trop calqué sur "Naruto" du coup j'ai pmus d'idées xD Mais je prépare un nouveau truc encore plus mortel ;) C'est très long, je devais sortir le premier chap le 1er janvier je l'ai toujours pas sorti xD '''MossLuffy avril 7, 2015 à 16:18 (UTC) Histoire Salut Luffy. Dans le modèle, je compte mettre une partie "Histoire" qui décrira le périple de ton équipage. Est ce que tu pourrai me dire ce que tu veux que je mettes dans cette partie ? Re : Histoire Ca serait plus l'histoire de l'équipage (leur périples, leur aventures...) Non, c'est very good. Par contre, ça serait bien que tu fasse un peu plus long si possible :p Oui j'ai déjà créé le wiki mais y a quasiment rien dessus pour l'instant ^^ Je t'enverrai le lien du wikia lorsque je sortirai quelques chapitres ;) MossLuffy avril 10, 2015 à 18:18 (UTC) Wiki Ca pourrai en effet être une bonne idée^^ Tu pourrais par exemple faire une fic, créer des pages sur les personnages y apparaissant, des modèles et tout. En tout cas, si tu crées ton wiki, je serais la pour t'aider :D Bonjour Luffy300, dans "ito ito no mi", l attaque de doffy ou il tranche son ennemi avec son pied s appelle Athlete donc tu pourrais supprimer Itonoki stp merci :) 194.199.224.109 avril 16, 2015 à 09:12 (UTC) Salut Luffy300. Au fait dans "ito ito no mi", la technique Athlete devait remplacer Itonok'i', pas Itonoko. Tu saisis ? 85.68.170.157 avril 16, 2015 à 18:04 (UTC) Merci ^^ 194.199.224.109 avril 17, 2015 à 11:20 (UTC) Team A oui c'est vrai Dohv étant plus là. Bon au pire pas besoin je vois déjà comment tu écris c'est raisonnable t'inquiète. De toute façon (c'est pas pour te rabaisser) mais quand on est au collège on fait souvent des fautes et à juste raison car on peut pas maîtriser parfaitement la langue française comme ça. Tu t'amélioreras au fur et à mesure t'inquiète ça vient tout seul^^. Moi même je fais encore des fautes, car on peut pas être infaillible^^ Essaie de t'améliorer en faisant plus souvent attention à des fautes possibles que tu aurais fait en écrivant des articles... Don't worry comme on dit ça vient tout seul^^ Rajoute le modèle sur ton profil, pour cela soit tu vas sur le topic pour voir comment faire soit je te le mets directement si tu y arrives pas^^. De rien et oui c'est son but mais t'inquiète tu t'investies si tu veux cette team a vu passer son apogée là elle est morte XD; Et t'inquiète déjà je vois si tu t'appliques tu fais pratiquement pas de fautes^^ A ça don't wory boy tu peux marquer et montrer ton avancement en te référant au nombre de modifications qui correspond à un grade (sur le topic) en marquant que tu as fait tel nombre de modifications et que tu as donc ce grade... Mais t'as pas besoin comme je l'ai dit cette team est morte et je sais ce qu'il en est concernant ta progression ^^ Non par rapport à comment montrer ton avancement au près de la team, ba j'ai répondu que ça sert un peu à rien vu que la team est morte et que comme je suis encore dans la team je peux te "surveiller" et voir ta progression. Bonjour Luffy300. J essaie de me créer un compte mais a la fin, ils me demandent de cliquer sur le lien de confirmation dans l'e-mai pour terminer la création de mon compte. Si tu pouvais me dire comment on fait, ça m aiderait. Merci :) 85.68.170.157 avril 18, 2015 à 15:28 (UTC) Non desolé je ne peux pas faire ça. Essaie de "t inscrir" comme moi (juste pour voir) et tu verras a la fin 85.68.170.157 avril 18, 2015 à 15:39 (UTC) Salut It's luffy le roi des pirates voila pour l'equipage je te demande (si tu veux) que je soisle 4eme ou 5eme plus fort de ton equipage voila LOL [[Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Leo']][[Discussion Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Verger ']] avril 18, 2015 à 17:24 (UTC) Je ne sais pas si j en ai reçu. Mon adresse mail est thoma2910@numericable.fr mais je ne sais pas comment y accéder. Ce serait sympa de me dire comment on fait si tu sais merci 85.68.170.157 avril 18, 2015 à 18:38 (UTC) pourtant tu as mis ^^ Les plus forts de l'équipage sont les deux bras gauche/droit et le capitaine [[Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Leo']][[Discussion Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Verger ']] avril 18, 2015 à 19:12 (UTC) Salut (c'est luffy le roi des pirates) luffy je viens d'apprendre que Moria vient de t'insulter si cela te derange pourrais je m'occuper de son petit cas voila Ps : viens sur le tchat [[Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Leo']][[Discussion Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Verger ']] avril 20, 2015 à 17:44 (UTC) Ton Wiki Yo pour ta page d'accueil je pourrai la faire peut être qu'en fin de semaine étant donné que je dois finir un projet qui me prend du temps (finir toutes les pages SBS XD) :/ Oui (mais c'est un delire du genre comme dans one piece ) Puis je m'occuper de son cas stp ???? n'oublie pas mes competences (technique de sanji et le fruit d'ace) (n'oublie pas c'est un delire) [[Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Leo']][[Discussion Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Verger ']] avril 21, 2015 à 16:27 (UTC) en faite c'etais un délire pour dire que moria (DANS ONE PIECE) avait insulter Luffy300 pour cree une bataille entre les deux pour faire avancer l'histoire de son équipage et je lui ai demander si je pouvais me battre contre lui si un moment on te parle de sa dis ce que je t'ai dis [[Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Leo']][[Discussion Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Verger ']] avril 21, 2015 à 17:06 (UTC)